


It Won't Be Long

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [6]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Be Long

**Author's Note:**

> sung by The Beatles

Sam always missed Gene when he went on undercover assignments. How Gene managed to go undercover when it seemed that half of Manchester knew him by sight, Sam would never figure out. But the truth remained that Sam missed him. Even before the two of them had started whatever this thing between them was, Sam would wait at CID, all night if he had to, until Gene returned, either with a collar or empty handed.

He didn’t wait at CID anymore. He would sit in bed, floral print duvet pulled up under his arms -- Gene’s missus had refused to take it when she had left -- a small lamp casting a glow onto the pages of his book.

Usually, he was able to stay awake with the thought of what would come when his -- partner? boyfriend? lover? -- returned. Sometimes, Gene would find him there, all tucked up with his head drooping and his reading glasses dangling precariously, snoring softly. In these cases, Gene would always hide his grin as he climbed into bed, pulling Sam close and falling asleep to the thoughts of what would happen in the morning when the younger man saw that he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRPbSF25EkE
> 
> It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
> It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
> It won't be long yeah  
> 'Til I belong to you.
> 
> Ev'ry night when ev'rybody has fun,  
> Here am I sitting all on my own,
> 
> It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
> It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
> It won't be long yeah  
> 'Til I belong to you.
> 
> Since you left me I'm so alone,  
> Now you're coming, you're coming on home,  
> I'll be good like I know I should,  
> You're coming home, you're coming home.
> 
> Ev'ry night the tears come down from my eyes,  
> Ev'ry day I've done nothing but cry.
> 
> It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
> It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
> It won't be long yeah  
> 'Til I belong to you.
> 
> Since you left me I'm so alone,  
> Now you're coming, you're coming on home,  
> I'll be good like I know I should,  
> You're coming home, you're coming home.
> 
> So, Ev'ry day we'll be happy, I know,  
> Now I know that you won't leave me no more.
> 
> It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
> It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
> It won't be long yeah  
> 'Til I belong to you.


End file.
